I can't date a famous cosplayer!
by KOS-SKD
Summary: Kyousuke and his damned helping personality, always getting himself into trouble! Oh well, that does put him into the good books with cute girls, I suppose, though what's with that bluenette that's being so much nicer than usual? Takes place after the episode in which Kanako first cosplays and blows away the crowd with her singing. Bridget will be in this story! Kyousukex?
1. Chapter 1

I can't date a famous Cosplayer!

Agh… that damned brat!

Kanako Kurusu, the friend of my little sister and the person that Ayase-tan and I had duped into entering a competition for a present for Ayase-tan to give to Kirino, was laughing as she looked at my expression, somehow looking down on me despite being much, much shorter than me. She hadn't changed out of the cosplay yet, and so her hair was still a bit lighter than it normally was, although it was still in her signature double side ponytails, with little beads at the ends. Her amused and condescending expression was still glaring at me in the same way as when she first met me, though it was a little out of place with the glitter, loads of pink, and the little magic wand she had in her hands.

"Hmp! Of course my voice was amazing, it is me, after all," the snot-nosed little brat said. I clenched my fists, but sighed. She was right after all. The little ball of energy and annoyance in front of me, one Kurusu Kanako was truly an amazing singer. If only she wasn't so mean…!

"I… yeah, you were great though. Seriously, you could go professional one day, easily," I said, feeling a stroke of kindness. Her cheeks turned a bit pink at this, and she smiled widely. That Meruru costume really fit her…

I was about to turn and leave to meet up with Ayase-tan when I heard a distinct weeping sound. Kanako had already gone to her room to change, and so I had no reason to stay for any longer… but the person that was crying could probably use some comfort, right?

Whoa, hold on just a second, Kyousuke. Pursue normalcy. After all that before, with Kirino, haven't you learned your lesson yet? Don't bug the girl crying; just leave and go meet up with Ayase-tan and everything will go back to normal-

I walked towards the room that I heard the crying from.

Damn you, body!

As I walked, I noticed that the place they got for the girls doing the competition, even the hallways and lounge, looked really nice. The lights were really fancy, and the rooms were all made of a nice, dark-colored wood. I stopped in front of the door that I heard the crying from, my hand beginning to go up to knock on it.

Last chance to stop…!

Ah screw it.

"Hello? Are you alright? I'm sorry for the way Kanako-san yelled at you," I said, being sure to be quiet enough to avoid being heard by Kanako, but at the same time, loud enough to be heard by the person inside. The crying stopped suddenly, and I heard some rustling around, as if someone was changing or moving clothes around. For some reason, I felt an urge to clear my throat. I stifled it.

Slowly, the door opened, barely enough for the tiniest peek for a person to look through. What I saw was blond hair and blue eyes; stunningly pretty European features. Wasn't this that other girl that was defending champion before Kanako rocked with her performance? Bridget Evans?

"I-it's alright, manager-san," she said politely. Oh right, I'm still wearing my disguise and with how I'm apologizing on Kanako's part, she likely thinks I'm Kanako's manager. Oh well.

"It's no problem. I just wanted to make sure you were fine, she can be a bit rough on the edges," I said, trying to assure both her and myself simultaneously. She tilted her head, before smiling shyly.

"Thank you for taking the effort though. My name is Bridget Evans, please treat me well," she said, after opening the door more. To my surprise, she was already in normal clothing; a white tee and shorts. I stumbled a bit over my words, her pretty features taking me off guard for a moment.

"Kyousuke Kousaka. I'm in your care," I responded formally. My phone beeped suddenly, and I took a quick look to see a message from Ayase. Likely asking where I was. She noticed this, and pointed it out immediately.

"Oh, sorry Manager-san. Do you have somewhere you need to be?" she asked me. I really wanted to say yes, "I have to go and see a crazy psychopathic girl that wants to kill me but I like at the same time!" but I couldn't. I'd go for the next best thing, I guess.

"Ah, no, nothing at all, actually," I said, a little nervously. I imagined a chibi me and a chibi Ayase in my head. The chibi Ayase randomly pulled out a chainsaw and ran after the screaming me, blood and gore followed.

My expression must've shown, because Bridget adopted a look of concern.

"Are you alright? Would you like to come in?" she asked. I gulped a bit, but tried to laugh it off.

"I'm fine, just a little nervous, I guess."

"Oh from the performance? I'm sure Kanako-san will be more available for jobs now, manager-san!" she said cheerfully. I stared for a moment. That seemed like a plausible excuse.

"O-of course! I uh, think I'll go and make sure Kanako-san is alright now, ah… sorry again about how she treated you, I owe you on her behalf," I said, trying to act like a manager. I may as well try and act my part out, right?

"Ano… I heard her say as I turned to leave. Against my better judgment, I turned and waited for her to say something. "Are you too… busy… being Kanako-san's manager…?" she asked slowly. I didn't understand why she was asking this, but I supposed I could answer truthfully.

"Not at all. It's as if I'm not even her manager at all, it doesn't cut into my personal time," I said, a little eager now, to finish to conversation. Chibi Ayase and Chibi I formed again. More guts and gore.

"Then… do you think you could… be a manager for a _second _person…?" she asked me, once again in a really slow voice. I had no idea where she was going with this, but nodded.

"I guess. Can't take up too much more of my time, right?" I laughed. She giggled a bit, before twisting a bit side to side, biting her lip.

"Kousaka-san-may I call you that?" she asked. I nodded. "Kousaka-san, I need to check with my parents to make sure it's alright, but could you be my… manager…?" she asked, rushing at the beginning before saying the last few bits much more hesitantly. It took a few moments for me to process what she meant, but when I understood, my jaw dropped.

"Um, me? I… I don't think… I'm not really suited to be your manager…" I said, stumbling over my words. She shook her head fiercely.

"From what I can tell, Kousaka-san, you make a great manager! B-besides, this is what I want in exchange f-for forgiving Kanako-san," she said adamantly. I stared at her before sighing to myself.

Her eyes, large and blue, were brimming with hope, her entire posture fixed forward in a pleading sign, the sheer cuteness probably strong enough to melt even the coldest hearts…

How could anyone say no to that?

"…Sure, Bridget-san… I'll try my best, although if it starts cutting into my school time, I'll have to stop," I warned her. She nodded happily at this, before holding out her hand. I noted that it was manicured at really, really small.

"Can I please see your phone, Kousaka-san?" she asked. I warily took out my phone, but handed it to her after closing the twelve new messages. Chibi Ayase was now slowly torturing Chibi me to death.

Bridget eagerly took my phone, tapping and pressing the buttons at a pace that I couldn't really hope to match. Soon, she handed me back my phone, before nearly closing the door again, so only her face was visible.

"I'll text you the next time I have a show," she said, before closing the door completely. I stood there dumbly for a while, wondering what had just happened, before leaving, going to where I was supposed to meet up with Ayase and Kanako.

When I got there, I found the two of them looking a little anxious but more pissed above all else. I gulped. Come on, Kyousuke, man up!

"K-you-suke!" Ayase said upon seeing me, growling each syllable. I backed up slowly, holding my hands up. Kanako simply stared on with an amused and somewhat smug expression on her face, before chortling a bit.

"H-h-h-hi, A-A-Ayase-tan!" I stuttered, finding my back to a wall as she rapidly came closer and closer. Is it just me, or is there a demon behind her!? And what's up with those red, glowing eyes!?

"**Do you have ANY idea as to how WORRIED I was when you didn't come OUT right AWAY!?**" she growled demonically. I whimpered, curling into a small and fetal ball. I saw her step closer and closer though, and flinched at the very last moment, expecting a punch or kick that would knock me into next week.

Instead what I felt was warmth. I was frozen in shock, of course, and didn't even understand what had happened. Instead, I just sat there, as small as I could make myself. I still don't really understand entirely as to what happened, I just know that for some, weird reason, on that day, Ayase-tan hugged me.

* * *

My ride back home was a blur. One second I was slowly getting to my feet, the next, I was standing in front of my house. It was already dark, as was expected considering the circumstances, and I fished out my key to open the door. When I did so, I was immediately stopped by my father.

"You've been out all day," he said sternly. It wasn't a question upfront, but more, a statement. I opened my mouth to try and think of something to say, but nothing came to mind. He stared for a while longer, before scoffing at me, nudging his chin towards the kitchen. I vaguely noted that he was already in his sleepwear, was it really that late?

"There's leftovers in the refrigerator. Try to avoid making too much noise, your sister is studying, clean up everything yourself after you are finished eating. Don't let what happened today happen again, unless you tell me you'll be out for a while past curfew." He paused for a moment, while I just stared in a bit of shock that he was being so nice for once about my being out after curfew.

"You're growing, Kyousuke. I can't be expected to be as strict on you as I've always been, and so I've decided to be a bit less over time, you are growing into an adult, after all. Besides, I've been a teenager as well, believe it or not. I know how it goes."

I nodded my thanks, before heading to the kitchen to make some food for myself. My meal was a blur as well, though I remembered washing the dishes and starting to head up the stairs. Bridget Evans had asked me to become her manager, when I had no experience at all, and even stranger, Ayase-tan had _hugged_ me, of all possible things, when she was in her insanely angry mode. What was going on with the world?

As I opened my own door, the door next to mine that of Kirino's suddenly opened. Out came my little sister, wearing her pink and white cotton sleepwear. She took three large steps and was upon me before she grabbed the scruff of my shirt, dragging me into her room.

"Where the _hell_ have you been!?" she hissed as soon as she forced me to sit down. I fumbled over my words.

"Ah, I was… you see I…" I tried to explain. I didn't want to give away the present after all.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was when you didn't come home? Do you?" Kirino demanded. I sighed.

"I was hanging out with a friend," I said. It wasn't too far off from the truth, though I doubted that Ayase, Bridget or Kanako considered me a friend. I thought this would appease her, but for some reason, she got even more upset at this.

"Hanging out with Neighbor-girl again? Yuck. Gross. She's so plain and dumb," she retorted. I glared at her.

"Don't talk about Manami that way," I said. She ignored me.

"Get out of my room, _hentai_. And go die in a hole why don't you," she said, shoving me out of her room, before closing it on me. I sighed.

"The things I do for her…" I muttered to myself.

I plopped onto my bed, trying to sleep. I was still too confused with the day to really understand, however, and so I just lay on my bed for a while before sighing.

I got out of bed to go on the my little sister's laptop that she had started to lend me more and more often so I could complete her eroge faster. Of course, I wasn't going to play any of her games at the moment. I didn't feel like it.

So should I watch some porn…?

Definitely not! Especially not on my little sister's laptop!

I sighed again, rubbing my face a bit. Opening the web browser, I stared at the screen for a moment before searching 'Bridget Evans'. To my surprise, she had her own page and blog, and there were tons of pictures of her cosplaying. She was even mentioned on the official Meruru website. The most recent article, however, posted not an hour prior, was about the competition today, and how she lost to a new face on the scene, one Kanako Kurusu, the girl that looked exactly like Meruru's main character.

I read for a bit longer before opening up another page, contemplating what to search. For a while, I was stuck on what to look at, before I decided to search up 'skills necessary to be a famous person's manager'.

* * *

My dreams were… weird.

You see, normally, I know I have outrageous dreams, just I normally don't exactly remember them. This time, however, I could very vividly and clearly remember the dream I had. I was on a date of some sort, the exact details of which I couldn't really remember. The only real detail I did remember, and so vividly, was my date.

At my side was a girl that was an absolute knock-out. She was wearing the cutest of clothes, that matched her personal appearance perfectly, her hair let down… wait, what was her hair color?

For that matter, who is this mystery girl that I'm having such a wonderful date with? I… I knew who it was but now, I… I couldn't tell…

* * *

The next morning, I awoke without much provoking, the light from my window hitting me in the face. I stretched, yawning away my sleepiness, before doing my regular morning rituals, from showering, to washing in general. Finally, I headed downstairs to make some food to eat. Of course, being that it was a Sunday, our parents were still asleep, preferring to sleep in on days such as these. My sister was no doubt still asleep also, seeing as she slept like a rock on the weekends.

"Dum dee dum~," I hummed to myself, while making an omelet. The extremely easy dish was well, easy to make, and it was one of the things that my mother had only needed to teach me twice for me to get. This teenager wouldn't be starving any time soon! Ha ha… ha ha…

Ha…

After my meal, I had a bit of time to contemplate as to what to do that day. It was a Sunday after all, finals would be coming up in around a month, yet it was still a bit too early to start studying, at least, for me. I had already completed my homework the previous Friday, so there wasn't really much for me to do.

"Hey, Manami, are you free today?" I asked, as soon as she picked up. She seemed surprised that I was up, which was expected, since I normally didn't get up before noon.

"Um, yeah, I am. Would you like to come over?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"Sure. I have some stuff I'd like to talk with you about, so that'd be great. What time is good?"

A few minutes later, she was opening the door, telling me to come inside. I had told my father that I was going to Manami's as soon as he had woken up, and he had simply told me to text or call if I'd be home late. It was really, really weird that he was being so understanding for once…

"Hey, Manami. Hi Oji-san. Hi Obaa-san," I said, greeting Manami's grandparents. They smiled to me and said hi to me also, before ushering the two of us upstairs.

"So what is it you wanted to talk with me about, Kyou-chan?" Manami asked, as the two of us ate some snacks she brought up. I sighed, thinking of how to explain my situation with her.

"Well yesterday I was helping a friend of Kirino's get a present for Kirino, and this isn't a friend of Kirino's that really likes me particularly, do you understand so far?"

"Of course. Is this friend of Kirino's Ayase-san by any chance?" she asked. I nodded, a little surprised.

"How do you know her?" I asked. Manami hummed.

"Oh, I met her a while ago, at your house. Anyways, go on."

"Anyways, I was helping Ayase convince her other friend to do something so she would get a prize for Kirino. While she was doing this, she was really mean to someone, and so I apologized for her, since she wasn't going to do it herself. The girl that she hurt the feelings of then asked me to be her manager, and Ayase later hugged me. So I… am really, really confused right now," I confessed. Manami nodded slowly.

"I understand then. So this girl asked you to do something for her that she thought you do but you actually don't?"

"Yeah! And I… well I already told her I would do it, but I don't know… and there's that whole thing of Ayase-tan hugging me. That confused me so much!" I said urgently. Manami sighed, putting her chin to her hand.

"This is puzzling indeed… what do you plan on doing right now?"

"Well… I guess since I already said I'd do it, I'll start reading into how to be a good manager and stuff, but the fact that Ayase-tan hugged me really just bugs me!" I sighed. She smiled.

"Mou, Kyou-chan. Don't think much of it, she was probably just worried, that's all. I'm sure she'll be back to her scary self in no time!" she said with a massive grin.

"I sure hope so. This still makes me feel uneasy, but I guess I'll try my best to not make a big deal out of it. Well, I've already done what I need to, and don't have any plans for today. Do you want to do anything?" I asked.

"Ano, shouldn't you be studying? Finals are in a month…"

"Too lazy."

"I know, Kyou-chan, but you have to do well on them otherwise you might fail!"

The two of us would argue playfully about studying for finals for a few more hours before I would decide to go home. Manami walked me to the edge of their property before waving me off, telling me to at least try and study.

When I got home, Kirino was out, probably with Ayase so Ayase could give her Kirino's gift. After having talked with Manami about my issues and troubles for a while, I felt much better now, much more relaxed. The next Meruru event would be next Friday, I could be ready by then, right?


	2. Chapter 2

I can't date a famous Cosplayer!

There is a moment in every student's life, where they must weep, for one reason or another… in my opinion, this is inevitable, and no matter what, everyone should eventually meet it…

"Ha ha, you're still studying for finals? Baka~ you're so stupid," except for a few select, overly smart people.

I felt my eyebrow tick as I tried my hardest to keep my attention on my textbook. With the half-year finals coming up, I really, really needed to study. In all honesty, I should probably be at Manami's so I could actually study, but with how it was raining outside, I didn't think it was the best idea. So of course, I was just sitting in my room, studying…

"Hmp. You know, I could help you with your finals," Kirino commented from my bed. She was lying on it for one reason or another, looking at a magazine. She hadn't asked to come in or anything, no of course not. She had simply forced her way in, as always.

"What?" I asked, confused. She wasn't the type to say something like that.

"I-I mean it's not like I _want_ to help you or anything. I just figured since you're so stupid, maybe you could use some help," she said in the usual snobby way. I sighed.

"Kirino, you're a middle school student. How are you supposed to help me with this?" I asked. She just gave a little 'hmp!'.

"Tck. Idiot aniki, not even accepting help when it's offered," I heard her mumble. I sighed again.

"Actually, there is something you could maybe help me with," I said. She perked up at that, if only slightly.

"Oh? And what does my idiot aniki need help with, not that I'm planning on helping you?"she asked. I thought for a moment.

"You see, I have to help someone with something a week from now and… well, it's related to managing… err… do you know anybody that could tell me a bit about that?" I asked. She seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"What kind of managing? There's a lot of types of managing, you know."

"Well, managing for a… performer of sorts, I guess," I shrugged. Her eyes narrowed, and her tone of voice seemed to adopt a bit of steel.

"Oh? And would I happen to know who this 'performer' is?"

"Well… you know 'of' them, I suppose. I doubt you actually know them in person," I said. She glared at me, before opening her mouth.

"And before you ask, I can't tell you who it is," I said, making up the rule. She closed her mouth, continuing to glare at me, as if trying to size me up.

"I… guess I can help you. Mainly because I don't want some famous person to not like me because of you, so you'd better treat them to the best of your ability, baka. Anyways, if you want someone to help you, I could call a friend of mine. He's a good manager for ClariS, but I don't know if he'll be willing to help you out," she said doubtfully.

"Just let me talk with him and I'll handle it," I breathed out, relieved. She nodded slowly, before taking out her phone. She dialed it up before handing it to me, sending a warning glare at me. I nodded before getting the phone, speaking a tad uncertainly.

"Ah, hello? This is Kyousuke Kousaka, the person who needs help with managing for someone?"

"Nice to speak with you, Kousaka-san. My name is Shinya Sanada, the manager of ClariS. I heard from Kirino-san that you needed help with managing for someone famous, may I know who it is?" I heard a guy speak through the phone.

"Ah… a moment, please. Kirino, can you please leave for a moment? He wants to know who I manage for," I requested. Kirino glared at me more, but I clasped my hands together in a begging gesture, and she relented.

"Alright then. I'm the manager for Bridget Evans, the girl that cosplays as Alpha Omega of the Meruru series," I announced. I was surprised by the sudden yelp I heard on the other side of the phone.

"A-alpha Omega? The Bridget Evans? Do you realize how hard it is for her parents to approve of people to become her manager? How did you do it, Kousaka-san!? How!?" he shouted. I winced, moving my ear away from the phone for a moment.

"What's the big deal with being her manager? I mean, I know she's a good Cosplayer and all, but is she really that famous?" I asked, after cleaning my ear a bit. I heard the man sigh.

"You must be one of the most idiotic people I ever know. Honestly, how you could become _her_ manager evades me, and you're lucky I'm one of the better men in the business; otherwise I'd screw you over for a shot at being her manager. But since I'm ClariS' manager already, I don't need to do so. Now the next event she's doing is this Friday, two days from now, right? Well then, you've got that much time to prepare as much as you can for the event."

* * *

"Alright, first things first, you need to check out the place she'll be attending, make sure you memorize the performance order, et cetera. Get a map of the place, _commit it to heart_. If something goes sour, it'll be your responsibility to get her to safety. Now you're lucky that ClariS just so happens to be scheduled to play at the same event, and so I can give you a map of the place. A map is nothing like the place itself, however, which is why we're here," Shinya said to me. He had somehow managed to get my parents to let me out of the house and had picked me up, intent on bringing me to the place Bridget would be going in a few days. Once we arrived, I gulped.

"The Blue Beats House? But this place isn't even slightly Meruru related!" I protested. He shook his head.

Shinya was a man that looked like he could perhaps be in college or be newly graduated, with dark hair and a bit of a dopey expression. He wore a leather jacket and sort of punk look.

"This place may not be related, but famous people can rent out wherever they wish to get a performance, and it just so happens that the people upstairs decided that this was a good place, and so the girls got assigned to go here and perform. Simple as that."

"People upstairs?" I asked. He palmed his face.

"You really know nothing, don't you? The Meruru franchise is a massive company. The managers; us, of the performers and singers and the like are really not so high up. Given, the people we are hired by are still the face of the franchise, but at the same time, we aren't too high up the totem pole. That's why that Kurusu kid caused such an outrage. She wasn't hired by anybody, and just randomly entered the circuit. Now everything's a big mess. Enough of that though. Come on, I managed to get the owner of this place to let us inside-thank goodness nobodies playing right now," he said, opening the door. I quickly went in after him, marveling at the place. It looked really fancy and well… adult. Not the sort of place I'd expect a Meruru concert to take place.

"This place doesn't look like the kind of place for a Meruru concert," I noted. He scoffed.

"You're right about that, but trust me, it'll be good. Now pay attention. There are a few emergency exits; you'll need to memorize them in case anything comes up…"

* * *

A while later, after Shinya had given me an extensive tour of the place, including backstage where Bridget and the others would be, he took me to a nearby café, so we could talk further.

"Cheers, kiddo. I don't have the slightest clue as to how you managed to get to be Bridget's manager, but that means we'll be seeing more of each other in the future. For your sake, I hope the first event you help out goes well, otherwise, you might get cut off immediately. Mind telling me how you became her manager, by the way?" he said, between bites of his burger and sips of his drinks. I hummed.

"It's weird, actually. See I was helping out Kanako-san with by being her 'fake' manager when I saw Bridget rush into her room with tears on her face. So of course, I knocked on her door and had a conversation with her trying to apologize for Kanako, and she asked me if I could be her manager. Simple as that," I said, nodding my head afterwards.

"Wow… what luck for you, eh? Wait, you know that Kurusu girl?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't worry about her messing up the system in any way. My friend and I actually tricked her into doing the event so we could get a gift for my sister. I doubt she'll go back to it," I said, shrugging. He shook his head at me.

"Kid, you have the weirdest luck in the world. How old are you, anyways?" he asked.

"17. Last year of High School for me, my birthday's in the summer," I said. He nodded.

"Seems about right. Although you are young for a manager, you aren't that young, I suppose. Well then, do as I told you, and you'll do fine for your first gig. Make sure her room is nice and everything, check all the exits, bring some muscle or stand near the front of the stage to make sure nothing bad happens… it'll be easy. I mean seriously, what could possibly go wrong?"

"Right? I don't have good luck though, so something could still happen. How long have you been a manager?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Don't jinx it. A good three years. I hopped around, helping one person then the next. I was once a part of the Maschera company, I'll have you know. It wasn't the best place for me though, and so when this new anime company was released, I jumped aboard pretty quickly. Kanata, my fiancée is actually the original writer for the entire thing. You wouldn't believe how annoyed she got when I left the company and joined the Meruru one. It's funny, one of the characters in the anime is actually based off of me."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. He nodded.

"Yeah, that's why I was surprised you knew that Kurusu kid. Kanako, right? She's Kanata's little sister, and is actually living with us."

"Urk," I coughed, the soda I had been drinking clearly going down the wrong hole.

"Say, you wanna come by and say hi to her? I'm sure she'll appreciate having a friend over," he said casually. I could tell though, that he was holding back a grin.

"I… I think I'll pass. She's more of my little sister's friend, anyway," I said, trying to wave off the suggestion. Now he actually grinned.

"You think I didn't know that? Man is Kanata going to laugh her ass off when she meets you, the person that got her little sister (who hates anime) to cosplay as the main character of the anime that is in direct competition to her own."

Against my will, considering he was the one driving, Shinya brought me to his place, a relatively large mansion within a gated community. We walked up from the driveway, with huge bushes near the sides of the entrance, shaped like anime characters. I sighed.

"You have an… eccentric-looking front yard," I commented. He laughed.

"Yeah, well Kanata-chan is the one that tells the gardener how to trim the hedges, not me, so that's her fault. Come on, you still have an hour or two before the sun goes down. So we're going to pull a prank on little Kanako-chan, for being so annoying. This'll definitely get Kanata-chan to stop raging randomly, so it helps me too," Shinya said to me, as he took out his keys for the door.

"Now Kanako normally stays inside her room, doing her homework and whatnot. So we'll have time to tell Kanata what we're doing, without tipping Kanako off."

* * *

"Oh Kanaka-chan~! There's someone here to see you~!" Kanata called. She was a short girl with characteristics nearly identical to those of Kanako, and wore a causal button-up at the house. Shinya and I exchanged a look when we heard Kanako rush down the stairs.

"Oi, I told you not to call me that, teme. Who came by-?" Kanako began. She was wearing a small tank-top and a pair of sweats, black in color, with small bunnies running down the sides. She stopped, however, when she saw me.

"Urk."

"Hello, Kanako-san," I said, smiling. Her mouth hung open, looking between me and her sibling, before staring at Shinya for a bit.

"A-ah, who's this person that you guys brought over…?" Kanako asked. So she was going to feign ignorance, huh?

"Oh? Kanaka-chan, I thought you would remember your own manager-san. Though unfortunately, he said that he can't be a manager for you anymore, since you know, he's Bridget's manager now," Kanata said, tilting her head. Kanako adopted a look of confusion.

"Eh? What's that got to do with me then? I don't care who my manager is," she stated. Shinya grinned.

"Well the company decided to give you one anyways. Congratulations, now you get to attend and perform at all the Meruru concerts in the future, and I'm your new manager!" Shinya laughed. Kanako stared for a moment.

"No! I don't want you as my manager!" she said, appalled. I sighed when I saw both Kanata and Shinya adopt an evil expression.

"Neh, Shinya-san. Do you mind dropping me home now? It's getting a bit late, and I do still have finals to study for," I asked. Shinya stopped his laughter and nodded.

"Sure thing. Bye Kanaka-chan~!" he called, as we left the house.

"Don't call me that, baka!" we heard her shout back. As he drove us back, there existed an awkward silence, before I broke it.

"So… do you guys always tease her like that?" I asked. He chuckled.

"The brat has had it coming for a while. You have no idea how much pandemonium ensued at the company when she had her little debut. Now that I know it wasn't completely her fault, I guess I can't get too mad at her. Next time you have an issue like that, at least now you'll be able to get a present yourself, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"I guess. Thanks for the ride."

* * *

"And where did you go this time?" Kirino demanded as soon as I got inside the house. I stared at her for a moment.

"I'm home…" I muttered rather needlessly, "I went out with Shinya-san so he could show me more stuff that'll be important."

"And what's that in your hands?" she asked. I looked down. Shinya had given me a map of the place, along with a performance schedule.

"Nothing," I waved off, hoping to be able to go up to my room without an incident. Of course, such a thing couldn't happen.

"Give it here," she said.

"What?"

"You heard me. Let me see it," she repeated, holding out her hand. Who did she think she was!?

"No."

"No wasn't a choice, aniki!" Kirino growled at me, before doing the unthinkable. _Launching herself at me_.

"Ouch!" I cried out, as I my back hit the hard wood floor. Still though, I managed to hold the stuff out of her reach.

"Give it!" she shouted. I grunted, shoving her off, before trying to go up the stairs. I somehow caught her off guard, and so I was able to make it up the stairs and shut my door just in time.

"Aniki!" I heard her shout, slamming her hands on my door. I sighed, before sitting on the ground so she couldn't open it.

"Just let me see the thing, please!" she cried out, hitting the door more. I ignored her, taking out my phone.

** "Are you ready for the performance on Friday? It's at the Blue Beats House, I can give you a ride if you want,"** a text from Bridget?

"I'm ready for it," I texted back.

Was I really, though?

* * *

Ayase bit her lip as the tip of her pencil broke off, rendering her writing utensil momentarily useless, as a result of her hand suddenly gripping a little too hard.

What was going on recently? She had felt the strangest emotions the last time she had seen Kyousuke, and she was even distracted when she had given Kirino her present… though that may have had something to do with how creepy her best friend had acted. Seriously, if Kirino and Ayase hadn't been BFF's forever, then Ayase probably would've ran away at that moment.

Even then though, she was still distracted by Kyousuke specifically. After she had gone home from the concert she had tricked Kanako into performing at, she had felt a swirl of emotions that were completely foreign to her, making her feel weird yet happy at the exact same time. Her parents had noticed, but hadn't really asked her much, only asking how her day was and if anything different had happened.

This… bizarre feeling she felt wasn't natural, Ayase decided. And somehow, that idiot Onii-san was a part of it. Ayase swore that the next time she saw him, she would kick him into nothingness, if only to protect herself and Kirino.

* * *

While Ayase was a clear statement of unease and uncertainty, Bridget was perfectly content, and eager. She had met such a nice guy, and he was a manager to boot! Now if only her dad would approve… he could be mean to boys, after all.

"Papa?" Bridget said, a person several hundred miles away responding.

"Yes dear? What is it, is anything the matter?" an elegant voice responded. Bridget sighed softly, before smiling to herself. Seriously, her father was always worrying over everything about her! Geez, if he ever needed to calm down a little!

"I got a new manager, Papa, and I really like him! He's nice, polite, funny…" she continued describing Kyousuke using the most praising adjectives, not even really realizing what she had done to her father.

On the other side of the phone, one Adam Evans was trying to keep his calm while listening to his daughter talk about this new 'manager' of hers.

He had no doubt in mind that the person who had willingly become her manager was going to try and take his little baby girl away, some evildoer that was planning on holding her ransom or kidnapping her! While he could easily keep his voice level and lie to his daughter-for her own good, of course- he couldn't simply allow some _foreigner _that he had never met to take care of her.

"That's all nice and well, sweetie. Just make sure he's safe, okay?" he said gently, all the while signaling to his butler to bring him his address book. This wasn't the first time that Bridget had, for one reason or another, fired one of the more trustworthy men under Adam and instead hired a random person that had caught her eye. He had disposed of them before, and he would do so again.

"Sure, papa. You won't freak out at him, right?" Bridget asked accusingly. Adam's voice caught, but he mustered out a "Of course, dear." His man would be on a plane headed for Japan in less than an hour.

Adam Evans was a powerful man, leader of a company that produced a popular brand of tea. He'd be damned if he couldn't protect his family with all the wealth he had accumulated.


End file.
